warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pondtail RiverClan
__NOEDITSECTION__ Property of Simmer. Do not claim, edit or delete. Appearance Pondtail is built strongly, with a muscled and tough figure. Her paws are small, giving her a look of slight awkwardness, although she has no trouble with balance. Her tail is long, the source of her warrior suffix, tipped with white. She often holds it upward, towards the sky. Pondtail’s fur is dark gray, patched with white on her face, neck, stomach, paws and tail. Her eyes are a piercing shade of autumn leaf amber, that drill into other cats gazes. Her ears are somewhat large, and allow her hearing to be slightly enhanced. Pondtail walks with a sort of odd prance. Her paws bounce off the ground like rubber can and makes her pawsteps light despite her heavily muscled body. Pontail’s nose is half white, half gray, and small in comparison to her face. She has thick fur, shiny with an oily sheen like most RiverClan cats. She stands tall, her ears a couple centimetres above average for her Clan. Personality Pondtail has a stern, no nonsense attitude. Her focus is laser pointed and she is very determined to reach any goal she has. In her eyes, you don’t deserve anything you didn’t work hard for. Her favourite thing to do is train, weather that means an apprentice or herself. Pondtail’s work ethic is strong and almost stupid. She’ll gladly work for too long than what is healthy in order to get what she and her clan needs. Needless to say Pondtail is incredibly loyal, and almost possessive, of her clan. She can get overly attached to cats, and has a lot of trouble dealing with grief and loss. She can get very aggressive during these times and most cats know not to approach her in these moods. Pontail is quick to jump to action, without thinking anything through beforehand. She will- besides her loyalties- unintentionally disobey orders, which keeps her away from peaceful patrols or patrols to deliver news that could cause hostility. Pondtail is incredibly self critical, always striving to improve because she believes she won’t be good enough until she thinks she is. Pondtail can get lost in her own criticism, and has been known to train herself all day and night if no cat bothers to reel her in. Her closest friends know they’ve always got her loyalty, because it takes a lot to get close to Pondtail. Because of her inability to deal with loss properly, she doesn’t let cats become to close to her for fear of losing them. But when they do, Pondtail gains a new respect for the cat. She doesn’t give out her respect easily. While she is polite and follows the Warrior Code stubbornly, she doesn’t allow herself to respect other cats unless they earn it. Pondtail is willing to risk anything for her clanmates though, and does her best not to hold grudges inside the clan. History text Abilities/Weaknesses text Trivia *dot *dot Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Work In Progress